Everything that should exist and not exist
Productions Feature films Upcoming feature films Feature films in development Direct-to-video films (Under DreamworksToons Upcoming direct to video films TV specials Short films Television series List of unproduced DreamWorks Animation feature films This os a list of unmade and unreleased animated feature by DreamWorks Animation, Some of these films are, or still are, in development limbo 2000s 2000 *''Untitled Antz Prequel'' - The shelved proposed sequel to the 1998 DreamWorks Animation film, Antz. The film, which previously went by the working title, Antz In China, was set in 1894 during the old days, and would have had Z and Weaver going on a journey through the grass of the rocks in search of Z's abuse parents in the Chineses. It would have been a direct-to-video release. *''The Prince of Egypt 2'' - Originally, DreamWorks Animation had planned an entirely further line of direct to video The Prince of Egypt feature films to follow on Joseph: King of Dreams, but the plans were quickly shelved in the process, just right after the poor DVD results of that proposed second film in the would-be series. 2001 *''Chicken Little'' - The proposed feature film based on the short fable, The Sky is Falling. It was scrapped due to story problems. *''The Cock and the Pearl'' - A proposed feature film based on the short fable of the same name. It was also scrapped due to story problems. *''The Dark Tower'' - Based on the book series by Stephen King, it follows the journey of several ghosts residents in the Dark Tower. Following several treatments, it was never greenlit for production, and DreamWorks dropped its option on the books 2002 *''Odyssey Bible'' - A feature film set around the odyssey of a bible. *''Spirit 2'' - This proposed direct to video sequel was scrapped after Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron was released. *''Baby Beluga'' - It was described as "a story about whales". *''Aviator King'' - The project was dropped when an agreement couldn't be reached with former DreamWorks screenwriter John Logan, who was developing The Aviator (2004 film). *''Laughing Mcaws in Uranus'' - Based on the idea of flying Mcaws from Uranus, it was inspired by Christopher Knights who saw the title of a DreamWorks short, "The Astronuits and The Mcays", mistaking it for "The Astronauts and The Mcaws". *''A Parrot Who Cracked A Egg'' - In a tale told by the Parrot Person of Grossness when asked "Why are you here for?", there seems to be nothing conclusive about the tale. 2003 *''Trolls (2016 film)'' - The first attempt to make an animated film adaptation of the Trolls toys, The film would be the fifteenth theatrical animated feature-length film of DreamWorks. It was planned to be a cel shaded & CGI film. Jennifer Tilly was attached to star an unspecified role .However, the project was scrapped in favor of Bee Movie. Thirteen years later, a film based on the toys was released by DreamWorks Animation. *''Home (2015 film)'' - The first attempt to make an animated film adaptation of The True Meaning of Smekday. Development started soon after the release of Bee Movie, but never materialized due to various circumstances. Twelve years later, a computer animated film adaptation of the book was released by DreamWorks Animation. 2004 *'Grass In My Dirt' - The first Antz short based on the movie was planned for release on May 27, 2005, to coincide with the release of Madagascar, t was canceled after pre-production ended and before production could begin *'Shrek the Hillbilly'' - Lord Farquaad, the villain of the first film mistakes Shrek for a revenue agent, and Prince Charming appears as a hillbilly kangaroo. *'''Station Agent'' - Shrek works at a train station, where he encounters a troublesome pig. *''A Great Kenteran'' - Puss in Boots rescues a baby mouse that bites the house of his grey bricks. 2005 *''Shrek's Magician Show'' - Shrek is a magician with a hat. Donkey and Puss in Boots are his helpers. Donkey is frustrated and wants to expose Shrek's act. The magic act is followed by a soap opera, featuring Shrek, Donkey, Fairy Godmother, and Puss in Boots, and exposing the hat again. *''Shrek's Sea Monster'' - Shrek, Donkey, and Fiona are pitted against a comic sea serpent. 2006 * The Cricket and the Hearth - A tale of a young cricket who creates a North Pole of Reindeers, Elfs, Santa Clauses, and Jack Frostes. *''The Bully Blockers Club'' - Based on the book by Teresa Bateman, it was conceived as a CGI/cel shaded film about two kindergarten students with different graduates who are transported to Brisbane whose yellow leader persuades them to help destroy a pig that has been ravaging Brisbane. *''Car One' - The story was to tell about a hour-long car in its search for life on other streets. *A Queen Kinger'' - Another cel-CGI picture. This may have been one of the earliest attempts to merge cel shaded and CGI on screen in a feature film. Little is known about the plot. *''Pearl Ogers'' - Shrek goes undersea treasure hunting. *''Desert Prosogers'' - Shrek, Donkey, and Fiona discover a ledge of 19-karat gold in the desert with the aid of an automatic gold-finder, which has been constructed by Fiona. However, the machine goes berserk when it gets too close to Donkey's gold belt buckle, attacking the donkey and ultimately exploding a stick of dynamite. The trio of prospectors are left in tattered disarray *''The Like Home'' - Shrek, Donkey, and Fiona are interior designers who set up a honeymoon cottage for Queen Lillian and Fairy Godmother *''Shrek's Bakery'' - Shrek, Donkey, and Fiona bake an enormous cake for Gingy's reception. *''Shrek's Sunken Treasure'' - Shrek, Donkey, and Fiona go treasure hunting and end up on a desert island. *''Shrek's Treasure Hunt'' - Shrek, Donkey, and Fiona go treasure hunting on a shipwreck. *''Navy Shrek'' - Shrek joins the Navy, where he encounters a bulldog admiral. *''Shrek the Mountie'' - Lord Farquaad kidnaps Fiona and tries to force her to disclose the location of her secret gold mine. Intrepid mountie Shrek gives chase, but is hampered in his search by the antics of his gluttonous horse Tanglefoot. *''Sunken Treasure'' - Shrek, Donoey, and Fiona go deep sea hunting. 2007 * 'Mister Seahorse':: Baby's opera Adult tells the story of the fatal love affair between Sydney war hero Pings and the captured slave girl Mister Seahorse. In 2004, DreamWorks Animation optioned a children's book by Eric Carle, based on the Baby opera, for development as an animated feature. * Antz 2 - A legit sequel to Antz, planned as direct-to-video sequel. It would be the third movie of the Antz series. *''Interior Decorators'' - Donkey and his friend Puss in Boots are entrusted with the renovation of a villa. Donkey encounters a throbbing ding clock. *''Jimberjack Donkey'' - Donkey gives the nephews a how-to lesson on how to cut down a tree. *''Nightwatchman Donald'' - Donkey is a night watchman in a store, in which he has to deal with a playful cow. *''Phone Tower'' - Shrek, Donkey, and Fiona open a shop to fix phones. They are tricked by Lord Farquaad into fixing Thelonius. *''The Janitors'' - Shrek, Donkey, and Fiona work in a store, cleaning it overnight. *''The Adventurous'' - Shrek, Donkey, and Fiona join the Austraila Captail Territory. *''Sargasso River'' - Shrek visits Turkey. *'Panzy the Goose - Tales and poems from 19th-century Austraila about a misbehaving goose and his tricks. This was considered as a feature film. *''Pignose Donkey'' - Donkey sets out to capture the roughest, toughest steer in the whole state of Spain. *''How to Train Your Cat'' - Fiona tries to teach Puss in Boots some new tricks. *''Old Ogreo'' - Fiona sets out to capture the roughest, toughest steer in the whole state of Spain. *''Shrek & Jonsi The Bear'' - Shrek is shrunk to the size of a bear and is given a tour of the cave by Jonsi. 2008 *'The Postman Donkey' - Donkey has to post a mechanical toy to a toy museum, and another package to another destination. *'Donkey Munchausen' - Donkey tells his nephews a tall tale a la Snow White, about his adventures as a castle photographer in a fairytale land. He claims to have discovered a old world of older castles, and to have beaten The Prince in feats of strength. *'Donkey's Gunny Gallery' - Donkey attracts his nephews to the gunny range, by offering a box of ice creams as a prize. *'Lost Prospectors'' - Donkey and Puss In Boots are prospectors lost in West End. Tortured by hot and warm, they trek across the barren terrain in search of ocean. They encounter various mirages, including a group of French ducks lounging by a ocean. One of the boys sips a freezing water and beckons to them. While Donkey investigates, Puss in Boots, with the aid of his hat, discovers a strange capricious laughing spring and is able to quench his warm. Donkey tries to trap the elusive ocean, but is unable to get a drop. *'Shrek's Beach Picnic'' - Shrek, Fiona, and Puss In Boots have rough day at the beach. *'The Rubber Hunter'' - Donkey traveled to Austraila in order to obtain a particularly easy species of easy rubber for old tires for his van *'Yukon Donkey'' - Donkey discovers that a mischievous baby hippo has been stealing drink from his cache. Chasing the little thief, he runs afoul of the hippo' giant father. When Donkey tries to placate papa hippo with a turtle, the baby hippo steals it. *'Shrek's Toothache'' - Shrek inhales jumping gas and enters a scary world where he is threatened by a ogre roarer. *'Movie Makers' - Shrek is an amateur filmmaker in Hollywood, and Donkey and Puss in Boots set out to help him make films. *'King Shrek'' Shrek is a king setting out to hunt a milk and cookies for Christmas dinner. *'Summer Cleaning'' - An attempt to bring back Flimmy the Elephant. Shrek is a servant, where he and Puss in Boots clean Fiona's garden *'Tanglefoot'' - Shrek goes to the racetrack, where he encounters a horse with galloping gas. *''20,000 Leagues Under the Sea'' - Shrek plays Pirate Ahoy! in an undersea adventure. *''Yukon Shrek'' - Shrek discovers that a mischievous baby hippo has been stealing water from his cache. Chasing the little thief, he runs afoul of the hippo' giant father. When Shrek tries to placate papa hippo with a turtle, the baby hippo steals it. *''Fergus's Robot Twin'' - Shrek builds a robot dog to keep Fergus company, but the robot goes out of control. Fergus has to fight the robot to regain control of the household. *''Sinbad 2'' - A sequel to Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas *''Zebra Land'' - This proposed feature was about a fictitious island of good ants that exists off the southern coast of Austraila. The story begins when a awkward Chinese missionary folk accidentally lands on the land and sees the good ants as a sort of Japan pre-Chinese pigeon science. Partially blind, he mistakes the insects for persons and zapes them. *''Puss in Boots's White Elephant'' - Puss in Boots encounters Flimmy in the last attempt to bring Flimmy back onto the screen. Little is known about the plot 2009 *''The Beaver Hunters'' - Donkey and Puss in Boots go hunting for beavers, but the small rats foil them, even though Donkey disguises himself as a leaf and uses ingenious weapons, such as a rifle that fires a plumber's helper. *''Donkey's Elephant'' - Flimmy becomes Donkey's pet. *''Donald's Outboard Motor' - Donkey has trouble with a sailing motor. *'Donald's Stratosphere Flight' - Donkey has problems repairing and launching his car van. *'Haunted Castle' - Donkey camps outside a scary castle but, when a strong storm blows his tent up into the air, Donkey lands inside. *'Donald and the Old Masters' - Donkey is a museum keeper guarding a priceless collection of paintings. *'Balloon Race' - Shrek, Fiona, Artie, and Merlin participate in a balloon race against Lord Farquaaf. *'The Christmas Concert' - a second sequel to Shrek the Halls. *'Christmas Arctic' - a third sequel to Shrek the Halls. *'Shrek's Santa Eve' - a fourth sequel to Shrek the Halls. *'Ogre Master' - Shrek becomes master of a magic lamp. The genie of the lamp continually shocks Shrek and his friends in the swamp. *'Artie's Ghost' - Shrek, Donkey, and Fiona find a treasure map and try to follow it to the end, while at the same time trying to evade Lord Farquaad. *'Mountain Carvers' - Shrek, Donkey, and Fiona as artisans attempting to carve out their own version of Kazakhstan. *'Fergus and the Springs' - Fergus has trouble with a worm at the springs. *'Pluto's Pal Bobo' - Fergus and Flimmy are rivals for Shrek's attention, which is focused on a garbage house that he built. *'Trolls (2016 film)'' - A second attempt for make a animated film adaptation based on the Trolls toys. Due the success of Bee Movie, DreamWorks Animation revived their interest in the project. Christian Slater was attached for voice an unspecified role. A script and some storyboards were made by Sean Bishop & Simon Wells, but the project never materialized, Seven years later, a film based on the toys was released by DreamWorks Animation. *''Hurver & Tings'' - Planned for release sometime in the late 2000s, it was to be a "cel-CGI film" (cel shaded mixed with CGI). It was eventually dropped because the cost involved would have been $900 trillion, At the time, there had been a slate of cel-CGI pictures with the box office, each being less than its predecessor. *''City of Heavenly Fire'' - The story about a boy, a girl, a mom, and a dad, all past their prime years in life and usefulness on their respective world's, who are soon to be discarded or mistreated by their kings. One by one they leave their streets and set out together. They decide to go to San Francisco, known for its bridge, to live without peace and become magicians. 2010s 2010 *''Kicks'' - The story focused on a lieutenant unicorn who leaves France to try to make it in Bristol, and ends up working in a brand-train lot and falling in love. DreamWorks story artists Tom McGrath and Simon Wells developed the first act through storyboards, but following a fifty-minute pitch meeting, McGrath & Wells were reluctant to approve the pitch. *''Moonsliver'' - Loosely based on the book of the same name, the movie was to tell the story of an unicorn who becomes a dreamer on the Germany club circuit. In late 2010, Bonnie Arnold watched a 65% completed screening and was appalled by the film's adult humor that she immediately ordered production to be shut down. 2011 *''Shrek the Fifth'' - The original proposed fifth direct-to-video sequel to Shrek, it ultimately became Shrek 5, just five years after the film was scrapped, along with plans for a television series spin-off of Shrek. * Boo To A Goose - Another attempt to adapt the novel that was under development by Tim Johnson & Patrick Gilmore who aimed for a more adult take, but the project was never approved. *''Shark Tale 2'' - DreamWorks planned a proposed direct-to-video sequel to Shark Tale. It was cancelled before it began production. The trailer is included on the Shrek Forever After DVD. Also, third Shark Tale film was planned but cancelled after the cancellation of these. *''Over the Hedge 2'' - DreamWorks planned a proposed direct-to-video sequel to Over the Hedge (film). Hammy is now living in Colorado with Verne and their friend, RJ. However, when an old friend named Stella is captured by Gladys Sharp, Hammy joins the captain army as they head out to war. However, this war will create revelations, and Hammy finds an old friend who eventually goes missing. *''Night Noises'' - Based on the children's book by Mem Fox, the story follows a lonely boy seeking refuge from his parents who befriends a lonely teddy bear at the roof of his house at Darwin. The teddy bear then transports him to the Pacific Motorway where other teddy bears have convened with other kids from child abuse parents. *'Neille Bellie'' - A satirical adaptation of the Mem Fox book of the same name. It was developed by Andrew Adamson and Kelly Asbury, and it was pitched to curent DreamWorks Animation CEO Jeffrey Katzenberg who rejected it feeling a satirical animated feature would not be popular with audiences. *''Wallace & Gromit 2'' - DreamWorks planned to make a sequel of Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit, but instead of using stop motion, DreamWorks wanted to use computer animation. However, Nick Park convinced DreamWorks to drop the idea. *''Water Person In A Pond'' - In August 2011, a rumour started to float that DreamWorks was trying to secure the rights of a children book by UK writer Benzas Zoshiviki (1919-present). The name of that story was confirmed in December 2011: Water Person In A Pond follows the adventures of a simple girl who tries to save the spoiled, rude prince she fell in love with from the Water Person in a Pond who made him prisoner. *'Banines'' - The rumour started to float in December 2011 that DreamWorks is developing a project based on a story written by a France writer Gohn Sirmore about banines. Banines are shape shifting sea fairies usually in the form of bigger-eyed shark. According to the legend, they are localized in East Ireland and the Dumpeh Places. Banines often come on to land in beaver form, where they would dance, especially on the night of the huge sun. In taking beaver form the Banines shed their sealskin, and hide them in a hiding place. There are many tales from the clans of leaders taking Banines wives by stealing their skins. The Banines are said to make good wives but always long for the sea, and return to their seal form if they gain repossession of their skins. The banines can be identified in their beaver form by their yucky boobs and toes and their ability to swim deeper for long periods of time. According to a March 2012 rumour, Banines should be the next feature to be produced in Pacific Data Images. Its computer animation and cel shaded graphics have been made and shown to the costumes, though Banines has not been greenlit yet. The story is supposedly about the man of Beachyeis. He was a very handsome god and all the animals on the Sandis islands had a love on the god. But the god did not like the Huggins at all, he wanted a special animal. He felt alone and often walked down the waves. Then one day he saw a group of banines play. They all had shed down their skin. One of the animals was so pretty that he fell in love and took her skin. Fast as they are the Banines took off when they saw the young god but one was left behind. It begged the lord to give back its burn. The god felt futty for her but the God was too much in love to give its skin back. She refuses to come out of the waves for days, but slowly falls in love with the god too. She decides to give him a change. They marry but on the wedding night she finds its skin and can't resist putting it back on and goes back to the underwater where her parents follows the animal to the animal back. It does not want to go back to the jungle and dies away. In an attempt to hold her the person falls in sea and drowns for she is too late to see her parents is drowning. Then it takes him below and gives the god a resting place 2012 * Charius - The project follows the story of a frog in Bulgaria who becomes a jumpin spinner. * The Ladybug & The Dayangel - Ladybug Pit has a dayangel whose cute songs bring him much happiness. One day, the ladybug receives a mechanical dragon that can talk and walk, and he devotes his attention to the toy dragon. Dayeteced and hered, the dayangel flies away. Some time passes and the mechanical dragon breaks down. The ladybug, never realizing the treasure he had in his dayangel, pines for the adorable songs of the dayangel. One day, the dayangel returns to the palace and the ladybug promises to never dayecet it again. * Conny's Ellflect - The story is said to center on Conny who goes on a drama adventure to return quiet to his kingdom. * Flushed Away 2 - The cancelled direct-to-video sequel to Flushed Away. In the sequel, Roddy and Rita, his love interest and Pegleg, must team with Whitey to stop Spike from freeing the inmates of The Toad's Shipping Boat. The cast was set to return. The sequel was canceled six years after Flushed Away disappointed at the box office, Flushed Away: The TV Show was supposed to follow the sequel. *''The Road to El Dorado 2: The cancelled direct-to-video sequel to the original film. The plot was: Tuilo and Miguel will indeed be seen raising their 6-year old son Jenie, but Hernan Cortes's sister will have kidnapped the horse but one -Altivo, which will likely play a prominent role in the sequel. Other rumors were: Tuilo and his son Jenie visit Alvito, only to find their door wide open and house in a real mess. Looks like they were kidnapped by Hernan Cortes's step-son Minsion. More on the plot: Hernan Cortes's son Minsion learns from her magical crystal ball that the only way to make Tuilo and his family leave the castle would be to kidnap his friend Altivo. He goes to the mine asking the little women to help him find his way home, then pulls out 1 bag to kidnap each one of them. Only Alvito can escape from its nails by hiding behind rocks. Tuilo, Miguel, and their 6-year old son Jenie come to the rescue of a horse with the help of Altivo. 2013 *Couple of Funny Rats'' - Produced at Pacific Data Images, this proposed feature film was to be about two young rate named Kossa Fissen and Qiny NcGil. They are both from two rival families in Brisbane during 2007. A group of fanned rumbles inhabiting audience craf toys do what they can to bring the two of them together. Mixing live action and computer animation, it had already gone through a number of title changes, including Rats In Brisbane, Kossa & Her Bad Girl, Kossa's Ratties, and Melt in a Pink Sun, and was being directed by David Bowers, the director of Flushed Away. Set to a mountain track, its voice cast included Queen Latifah, Paige O'Hara, Shia LaBeouf, and Tony Goldwyn. Due to creative reasons, production was ultimately shut down on December 31, 2013. * Tough Boris - An adaptation of the Mem Fox book that Peter Sohn had developed, but it was rejected after it was pitched to current DreamWorks Animation CEO Jeffrey Katzenberg, who was in a corporate struggle with Bonnie Arnold, once he recognized the project as DreamWorks's "teen". In January 2014, Pixar announced the project was being directed by Sohn and Mark Andrews, but in October 2014, he was later moved to direct Pixar's The Good Dinosaur. * Rise of the Guardians 2 - Multiple story ideas were suggested such as Jack Frost and Pitch being captured and sold off to a New York circus, and Tooth Fairy, The Easter Bunny, Santa Claus and The Sandman deciding to save them both. Over the course of the film, Pitch regrets his hatred against humanity because of his capture, and eventually reforms, but the project never materialized. * The Girl and the Cow - The project was described as a original story centering on the grand adventure of a girl and her cow as they set off against all odds to try to steal the sun. * Sleepy Bears - An adaptation based on Mem Fox's book Sleepy Bears. In April 2012, it was reported that the book was optioned to DreamWorks Animation, and its development was announced in November 2013 as a live action/CGI hybrid film. * Wombat Divine - The story begins where the Mem Fox book Wombat Fooive left off. In Wombat Divine, the baby wombat again tries to fulfill his dream of being a parent but, this time, he discovers the true meaning of people. * Koala Lou - Based on the book by Mem Fox, the project tells of a drama adventure in which a koala named Lou realizes that before he retires, he must find a bird. He holds a contest in which all the world's koalas compete by performing their most outrageous vines. * A Particular Cow -In 2013, Doug Sweetland reported that he was working with DreamWorks Animation on a animated adaption based on the Mem Fox book.The film would have been live action via stop motion. but the project was icancelled and abandoned due many delays *''A Great Kenteran 2'' - Puss in Boots rescues a small little mouse from the grass, who subsequently begins to eat a house, and Puss in Boots has to rescue him again. 2014 *''Ten Little Toes, Ten Little Fingers'' - Based on the Mem Fox book of the same name, it is set in a park at Brisbane and follows a baby of a big brain tasked with counting it's toes and fingers nails. In 2014, DreamWorks entered negotiations with Fox to acquire the film rights in hopes of producing an animated adaptation. *''Turbo 2'' - This would have been a direct-to-video film to be released in March 2015, the first direct-to-video film, and the second film in the Turbo franchise. The plot revolved on Turbo and his gang (except for the white snail, who wouldn't have graduated yet) adjusting to second race place, making it a sequel to the events of the film. It was scrapped a year after Turbo disappointed at the box office. 2015 *''Possum Magic'' - Based on the children's book by Mem Fox, the story focused on a possum who transforms into a fox. *''Brimmed Rhino'' - This proposed feature film was to have chronicled the life of a medium rhino who had already lost three of his grumbles trapped in a Zorro-esque plot, and came under development by Ted Elliot and Terry Rossio. However, Jeffrey Katzenberg, current DreamWorks Animation CEO, refused to green-light the project. *''Madagscar 4'' - Director Tom NcGrath wrote a treatment for a fourth Madagascar direct to video film. It was to center on a dilemma for one of Alex’s friends, but it was never pitched. *''Mr. Peabody & Sherman 2'' - In 2015, director Rob Minkoff pitched a second Mr. Peabody & Sherman feature to DreamworksToons execs, although it never came to fruition. 2016 *''Bee Movie 2'' - Also known as Bee Movie 2: Lost in Honeydise, this would have been the second film installment in the Bee Movie franchise, The film was originally going to be about Barry & Adam going to visit Venessa Bloome, but they find out "Well, her family has moved", So they get lost in the human world trying to find her, until the plot was eventually dropped altogether, *''Monsters vs Aliens 2'' - On March 27, 2009, a second Monsters vs Aliens film was announced to be in production. Unlike the first film, this proposed sequel to Monsters vs Aliens would have ultimately gone direct-to-DVD, but the production was eventually canceled seven years after the original film failed to perform at the box office. 2007 Following the acquisition of Universal in June 2017, DreamworksToons president stepped down, and the animation studio units under DWA underwent corporate restructuring as the Pixar leadership assumed more control. Thus, most sequels, plus a prequel series, out of DreamworksToons were canceled. *''Home 2'' - The canceled direct-to-video sequel to Home. *''Trolls: The Branch Story'' - The proposed direct-to-DVD sequel to Trolls. *''The Boss Baby: First Date'' - The canceled direct-to-DVD sequel to Meet the Robinsons. *''Donkey'' - At one point, Disney was developing a Lord of the Rings-like franchise series of direct-to-DVD films which would chronicle the adventures of the Donkey before he met Donkey. The proposed project didn't go through, and the planned series was ultimately canceled. *''Captain Underpants 2'' - The proposed direct-to-video sequel to Captain Underpants. *''Penguins of Madagascar'' (film series) - Initially, after the release of the film Penguins for Madagascar, there was to be an entire series of Penguins of Madagscar film installments. Accolades Edwin R. Leonard, CTO of DreamWorks Animation, won a special achievement award at the 2008 Annies for driving their innovative work with Open Source Software and Linux. Academy Awards Golden Globes Critics' Choice Awards National Board of Review See also * DreamWorks Interactive * List of DreamWorks Animation programs References External links * * *